1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion compensation device to operate compensation of image blurring and an optical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has been known that technologies not only compensating blurring motion by hand, but also compensating blurring which occurs when attached with a tripod. As a method for compensating a blurring occurred when attached with a tripod shooting, a technology shown in JP Patent Publication No. 2000-330152 is exemplified.
At the time of shooting with a tripod, a vibration which is different from hand blurring is occurred. In a technology shown in JP Patent Publication No. 2000-330152, memorizing a signal corresponding to blurring which occurs at the time of activating mechanism in a camera, a method for image blurring compensation on the basis of the memorized signal thereof is shown.
For example, although a main component of blurring frequency occurred at the time of tripod shooting is about 10 Hz and so, a high frequency component higher than 50 Hz is included in addition to the main component. There will be a risk for delayed response of lens against the high frequency component.
The present invention has been made due to considering these circumstances, a purpose of the invention is to provide a motion compensation device and an optical device available to compensate an image blurring effectively.